Le rêve sans temps
by senattitude12
Summary: Une rencontre entre trois êtres qui étaient destinés à se retrouver un jour où l'autre. OS venant D'un de mes rêves avec Sho!


**Le rêve sans temps**

Il faisait noir, c'était la nuit. Dans la pièce, tout semblait tranquille, seule une respiration se faisait entendre ainsi que le bruit incessant de la machine. Bip! Bip! Bip! Cette machine était reliée à une personne par un masque à oxygène. Cette inconnue, couchée sur le lit, semblait dormir paisiblement, sa poitrine se soulevant puis se rabaissant dans un rythme régulier. Quelques rayons lunaires passèrent à travers les rideaux, éclairant ainsi la chambre. La jeune fille au visage pâle, avait les yeux clos et ne paraissait pas vouloir les ouvrir de si tôt. Ses longs cheveux bruns était bien placé sur son oreiller donnant l'impression que se n'était pas naturelle.

Le soleil plombait sur Tokyo et malgré ce froid mois d'hiver qu'est février, la température était clémente. C'était une belle journée. Sur le trottoir, une petite fille se rendait à l'école tout doucement avec son petit sac sur le dos. Dans ce dernier se trouvait tout son matériel scolaire dedans. Du haut de ces six ans, la petite fille s'en allait tranquillement vers l'immense bâtiment un énorme sourire aux lèvres. Un petit garçon du même âge se présenta devant elle et la salua. Étant dans la même classe que ce dernier, la petite fille lui rendit la salutation et continua son petit bout de chemin avec le garçon.

-Eh Mayumi!

Une autre petite fille criait au loin le nom de la petite fille avant de les rejoindre en courant. Cette dernière était habillé avec l'uniforme de l'école soit, une jupe rouge jusqu'au genou avec des bas mi-mollet de la même couleur ainsi qu'une blouse blanche et un foulard rouge autour de son cou. C'était l'uniforme des filles. Pour les garçons, c'était légèrement différent puisqu'ils ne portaient pas de jupe. Ils avaient eux-aussi une blouse blanche ainsi que le foulard rouge, sauf qu'ils portaient des pantalons beige pour accompagné le tout. Les trois compagnons marchèrent tranquillement avant de rentrer dans le bâtiment, d'enlever leurs chaussures pour les remplacer par des pantoufles et de se diriger vers leur classe de cour. La matinée se déroula comme les précédentes et rendu au diner les trois amis se regroupèrent autour du même pupitre pour pouvoir manger leur bento. Mayumi entamât sa part tandis que le garçon, du prénom de Teruo se pencha sur le bento de son amie avant de dire:

-Wow! C'est un beau petit plat qu'ils t'ont préparé aujourd'hui...Il doit y avoir une raison spécial pour que les cuisinières se donnent autant de mal.

Effectivement, le repas de Mayumi était, pour une fois, très bien préparer avec du bon riz ainsi qu'un peu de viandes et des légumes. Habituellement, ce qu'elle avait pour lunch était seulement les restes de la veille puisqu'à l'institution on n'avait pas assez d'argent pour faire autant de repas pour les enfants. De plus, en mini crise économique, il fallait se serrer les coudes. Parce que oui, Mayumi était orpheline et ne s'en plaignait guère. Elle avait toujours vécu à l'orphelinat puisqu'elle avait été retrouvée dans un panier devant l'entrée de l'institut et était, malgré tout, très heureuse de sa situation. Faut dire qu'elle n'avait pas besoin de grand chose. Elle était légèrement triste lorsqu'elle se comparait à ses amis qui avaient tous des parents pour les choyer ainsi que beaucoup d'amour, mais n'en faisait pas un cas. Elle continua à manger son repas tranquillement, savourant chaque bouchées pour en profiter un maximum avant d'attendre à la prochaine fois. Ils finirent leurs repas et parlèrent des nouveaux jeux que Teruo avait reçus pour sa fête. Le reste de la journée se passa bien puisque la petite Mayumi sortit de là le cerveau remplit de nouvelle matière à réviser à l'institut. C'était surtout l'écriture qui était dur puisque les Kanji se ressemblaient tous au début donc, il fallait se concentrer un peu plus. Mayumi, accompagnée de ses amis, se dirigea vers la sortie pour reprendre ses chaussures et replacer ses pantoufles dans le casier.

-Est-ce que tu veux venir jouer au parc avec Teruo et moi après l'école? Demanda son autre amie du prénom d'Akina.

-Hum! La petite fille avait acquiescé de la tête se disant que se n'était pas bien grave de rentrer un peu plus tard chez elle.

Ils jouèrent longtemps, jusqu'à ce que les parents d'Akina et de Teruo viennent les chercher. Le soleil, à ce moment là était déjà bien bas à l'horizon, signifiant à la petite qu'elle était restée beaucoup plus longtemps qu'elle ne le pensait. Mayumi reprit son sac qu'elle avait laissé de côté et commença à marcher en direction de l'institut. Les rayons de soleil se faisaient de plus en plus rares, jusqu'à ce que les lampadaires de la rue s'allument. Mayumi savait qu'elle allait se faire gronder en arrivant, mais pour l'instant, elle ne pensait qu'à marcher. Elle se dirigea vers une rue passante, où les gens qui sortaient des immenses bâtiments la bousculaient. La petite bifurqua vers le côté pour être sur de ne pas se faire écrasé donc elle longeait les murs des immeubles en attendant que le trottoir se dégage. Les minutes passaient et la nuit s'installait de plus en plus. Le stresse la gagna puisque c'était la première fois qu'elle était dans ce genre de situation et n'appréciait guère. La petite s'accroupit au sol, enfouit sa tête dans ses genoux et attendit.

L'homme se promenait tranquillement dans les rues de Tokyo, ne s'imaginant pas que le destin lui avait prévu autre chose que qu'est-ce que lui avait prévu de faire cette soirée-là. Bref, l'homme en question marchait dans les rues de Tokyo avec pour but précis d'aller dans un bar et boire toute la nuit. Il avait congé et avait bien l'intention d'en profiter un peu. Avec le boulot qui prenait toute la place, il n'avait plus aucun temps pour sa vie sociale (malgré le fait qu'il rencontrait beaucoup de personne en une seule journée!) et il voulait à tout prix rattraper le temps perdu. Il continuait sa route tranquillement lorsqu'il aperçut une petite fille accroupi la tête entre ses genoux. Il resta quelques secondes à la fixer et cette dernière releva la tête pour le regarder. Elle ne semblait pas triste, ni perdue. Elle avait l'air d'attendre quelqu'un donc il continua son chemin sans trop se préoccuper de cette dernière.

Mayumi avait relevé la tête d'entre ses genoux pour regarder l'inconnu qui la fixait. Il était plutôt grand, cheveux bruns courts ainsi que de tout petits yeux bruns perçants. Il portait un gilet rouge avec une veste longue noir par dessus ce dernier. Dans sa tête, Mayumi tentait en vain de trouver dans sa mémoire les souvenirs qu'elle avait de cet homme. Elle se souvenait de l'avoir déjà vu quelque part, mais où? Ça elle ne s'en rappelait plus. Elle se leva sur ces deux jambes, bien décidé à le suivre. Et c'est ce qu'elle fit. Elle le suivit dans tout le quartier, ne se préoccupant point de ce qui l'entourait. Seul ce visage comptait à maintenant.

L'inconnu rentra dans un bar et alla directement au fond de la salle et s'assit bien confortablement sur un fauteuil puis commanda une boisson qu'il entamât de suite lorsqu'il la reçu.

La petite Mayumi, qui avait suivi l'homme jusqu'au bar, se demandait s'il n'était pas mieux pour elle de retourner à l'institut vu l'heure tardive qu'affichait le cadran de sa montre numérique. Elle se retourna et constata qu'elle était perdue, le fait d'avoir suivi cet homme sans regarder les points de repères pour retourner chez elle n'arrangeait en rien les choses pour l'aider. Elle commençait sérieusement à angoisser, c'était la première fois qu'elle se trouvait vraiment seule et dans ce genre de situation…Elle qui suivait toujours toutes les instructions à la lettre sans rien dire, se trouvait dans de beaux draps. Elle regarda autour d'elle et se demandait ce qu'elle devait faire. La petite se pencha sur elle-même sachant qu'elle ne pourrait plus empêcher les larmes de couler si elles commençaient à couler. Une idée lui vint en tête et se releva, bien décider à le mettre à exécution. Même si elle savait que ça allait lui causer encore plus d'ennuis si le plan ne marchait pas et elle se dirigea vers le bar et attendit le bon moment avant d'y entrer. L'homme musclé qui gardait l'entrée ne remarqua pas du tout cette dernière qui se promenait maintenant librement à l'intérieur de l'établissement. De la musique lui crevait les tympans et les lumières qui se promenaient dans toute la salle l'aveuglaient, mais elle continuait malgré tout son chemin à travers le bar. Remarquant la foule de gens attroupée au milieu de la salle, elle décida de continuer son chemin sur le bord des murs. Mayumi distingua l'étranger de tout à l'heure et s'avança vers lui, mais une main sur son épaule l'empêcha d'aller plus loin. Son cœur ne fit qu'un bond dans sa poitrine avant qu'elle ne se retourne tranquillement vers la personne qui lui tenait toujours l'épaule. C'était une femme plutôt imposante de sa grandeur et très belle aux yeux de Mayumi.

-Qu'est-ce qu'une petite fille comme toi fait dans un bar? Demanda la jeune femme.

-Je..je viens voir mon papa. Répondis tout simplement Mayumi.

Elle savait que se n'était pas bien de mentir, mais c'était la seule façon qu'elle avait trouvé de parler à l'homme sans se faire sortir du bar par la femme et par la même occasion de retourner chez elle puisqu'il avait emprunté le même chemin que ce dernier.

-C'est qui ton papa, ma belle? Demanda la femme tout en se penchant pour se mettre à la hauteur de Mayumi.

-Il est assis là-bas. Répliqua la petite.

Elle pointait bien évidemment la direction de l'inconnu qui était assis seul sur sa banquette. La femme tourna son regard vers le jeune homme avant de continuer à parler pour Mayumi :

-Je ne sais pas comment t'as fait pour entrer ici, mais je suis sur que ton papa va te gronder plus que moi, allez, va le rejoindre.

-Hai!

Mayumi soupira en son fort intérieur, contente qu'elle n'ait été suspecté puis continua son chemin vers le jeune homme. Elle grimpa sur la banquette et s'assit à côté de lui.

Sentant quelqu'un à ses côtés, le garçon tourna la tête et ne vit personne. Il se pencha et remarqua enfin la petite fille. Il la détailla puis secoua sa tête de gauche à droite. L'alcool lui faisait beaucoup plus d'effet qu'il ne le pensait puisqu'il revoyait la petite fille à la jupe rouge de tout à l'heure à côté de lui. Il ferma les yeux et les rouvrit pour la voir…Elle était toujours là donc, ce n'était pas un rêve. La petite fille le regardait avec des yeux suppliants et il ne savait vraiment pas quoi faire. La petite lui prit la main et descendit du banc avant de se diriger vers la sortie. Il avait juste le temps de déposer de l'argent pour payer sa consommation et s'en alla avec cette dernière. Une femme leur bloqua la route et elle commença à lui parler sur un ton fâché :

-C'est indécent d'emmener une petite fille d'à peine 6 ans dans un bar, surtout quand on sait que vous êtes son père…Non mais franchement.

Il voulut répliquer, mais la petite fille à la jupe rouge lui tira la main et ils sortirent tous les deux de l'établissement étouffant. L'air à l'extérieur était frais et l'homme en prit une grande bouffer avant de regarder la petite fille qui lui tenait toujours la main. Il l'entraina un peu plus loin et se mit à sa hauteur.

-Je ne sais pas ce que tu as dis à cette femme et je ne sais pas non plus ce que tu me veux, mais ce n'est pas le moment de m'embêter...Et puis, tu devrais retourner chez toi, il commence à ce faire tard, non?

La petite pencha sa tête vers le sol et la releva avant de dire:

-Oui, mais je suis perdue, je ne sais plus où se trouve l'institut.

-L'institut?

-Hum, je vis à l'orphelinat. Rajouta-t-elle. Mais je ne me souviens plus du chemin que je dois prendre pour m'y rendre...Est-ce que vous pourriez m'aider? Demanda-t-elle les yeux pleins d'eau.

Il la regarda et ne put s'empêcher de la trouver mignonne malgré ses airs de diablesse, parce que oui, elle avait réussit à gâcher sa petite soirée en solitaire. Bah! Il devait juste s'en occuper pour le moment et ensuite il pourrait retourner à sa petite routine.

-Alors, à quelle école tu vas? Demanda-t-il.

-Ano...C'est l'école à côté du parc proche de l'institut et à côté d'une autre école et d'un dépanneur.

-Oui, bon, ça ne me dit pas grand chose, il y a plein d'école comme celle que tu me décris...Est-ce que tu te souviens du nom?

-Non, pas vraiment, j'ai une mémoire pas bonne! Expliqua-t-elle.

Il la fixa encore un moment avant de soupirer comme un damné. Tout comte fait, cette petite peste allait gâcher toute sa soirée. Il se releva et prit son cellulaire, il avait besoin d'aide et vite. Il composa le numéro de son ami et mit le combiné proche de son oreille.

-Moshi, Moshi! (Allo, allo!)

-Salut Aiba, c'est Sho à l'appareil...

-Ah Sho! Qu'est-ce qu'il y a? Tu n'as pas vraiment l'habitude de m'appeler à cette heure, il y a un problème?

-Euh, oui, en fait, je dois aider une petite fille qui est perdue et je ne sais vraiment pas quoi faire. Elle ne sait même pas où elle reste...

-T'as qu'à l'emmener chez toi, je vais venir te rejoindre pour t'aider. Faudrait aussi que tu ailles voir au commissariat de police pour dire que tu as trouvé une petite fille, peut-être y a-t-il quelqu'un qui la cherche?

-Ah, ok! Ja ne.

Puis il raccrocha, se rendit au commissariat, comme le lui avait dit son ami et prit la main de la petite avant de continuer sa route. Il marchait vite et la petite ne pouvait suivre le rythme imposé par son sempaï.

-Tu peux ralentir, onegai (s'il-te-plaît)? Supplia la petite.

-Oui.

Et c'est ce qu'il fit. Il se posait beaucoup de question comme: «Pourquoi moi? Je voulais juste passer une petite soirée tranquille sans rien demander à personne...Pourquoi moi!» Mayumi secoua la main quelques instants lorsque l'homme pencha sa tête vers elle.

-Hum. Qu'est-ce qu'il y a? Demanda-t-il.

Il n'avait pas vraiment l'habitude de avec les enfants et se sentait souvent mal à l'aise avec eux, il ne savait surtout pas ce à quoi ces petits monstres pensaient, mais surtout, ne savait pas comment s'y prendre avec eux.

-C'est quoi ton nom? Demanda la petite.

-Sakurai Sho, mais juste Sho c'est parfait. Répondit-il. Et toi? Je suis sur que tu as un jolie prénom! Rajouta-t-il pour détendre l'atmosphère.

-…Mayumi. Murmura la jeune fille.

-Comme je l'avais prédit. Ria Sho.

-Ano..Je t'ai déjà vu à la télé...

-Oui, ça se peut très bien, je fais beaucoup d'émissions de variétés, les nouvelles à Zéro et je fais aussi partie d'un groupe de chanteur connu, donc c'est un peu normal...

-Ah!

Ils continuèrent donc, à marcher tranquillement, Mayumi trop concentré à regarder ses pieds en marchant et Sho perdu dans ses pensées. Ils arrivèrent au commissariat de police qui prit le numéro de cellulaire de Sho avant de lui dire de s'occuper de la petite fille jusqu'à temps qu'ils aient reçu un appel de la disparition d'un enfant avec la même description qu'elle, puisqu'elle ne se souvenait plus où elle habitait et qu'il n'y avait aucune information sur elle qui puisse indiquer où elle habite. Ils retournèrent finalement à l'appartement de l'homme où quelqu'un attendait déjà devant la porte. C'était la personne qui se trouvait à l'autre bout du téléphone de Sho il y a à peine quelques minutes plus tôt : Aiba Masaki, le meilleur ami de Sho ainsi qu'un des membres du groupe dont il faisait partie. Ledit meilleur ami regarda dans la direction de la petite fille qui regardait toujours le sol avec concentration. Il se pencha à sa hauteur et lui fit un magnifique sourire avant de dire :

-Ah! Comme tu es mignonne aujourd'hui, je me présente Aiba Masaki et on va s'occuper de toi ce soir jusqu'à ce qu'on retrouve là où tu habite…Je suis sûr que tes parents sont super inquiets pour toi, tu ne devrais pas te promener si tard dans les rues de Tokyo.

La petite pencha la tête de nouveau au sol et dit :

-Je n'ai pas de parents. Je vis dans un orphelinat.

Elle enleva son sac de son dos pour montrer l'endos de son sac, là où était écrit le nom de l'institut. Les garçons se penchèrent au-dessus de l'écriture, mais l'encre avait beaucoup coulé et donc, on ne pouvait lire correctement. Ils fouillèrent un peu dans le sac pour voir s'il y avait d'autres informations, mais il n'y avait rien à part les fournitures scolaires de l'étudiante. Aiba se tourna vers Mayumi et lui demanda si elle avait faim. Cette dernière bougea sa tête de haut en bas pour répondre à la question, signe qu'elle approuvait. Aiba s'en alla dans la cuisine de Sho et prépara des ramens pour tout le monde. Aiba était celui qui parlait le plus pour connaître un peu mieux la petite fille qui semblait se sentir mieux de minutes en minutes. Elle commença à rire de temps en temps aux blagues qu'Aiba faisait. Mayumi sentit un courant d'air passer derrière elle, mais personne à part elle ne l'avait sentit. Elle se retourna, mais il n'y avait rien. Une chaleur étouffante s'empara de la pièce et un mal de tête se fit sentir. Sentant que la petite filait mal, Aiba l'a prit dans ces bras pour aller la déposer sur le lit dans la chambre d'ami. De grosses gouttes de sueurs apparurent sur son front puis elle ferma tranquillement les yeux, ne pouvant plus combattre contre la fatigue qui prenait de plus en plus de place. Sho alla chercher ce qui sembla être une serviette, enleva la pellicule plastique et le colla sur le front de Mayumi. Elle était couchée sur le lit et semblait souffrir. La petite, suite à un vague de douleur, contracta tout son corps ainsi que son petit visage d'enfant. Sa respiration se faisait de plus en plus forte et de plus en plus saccadé. Les deux jeunes hommes commençaient vraiment à s'inquiéter pour son état et ne savaient plus quoi faire pour l'aider. D'un coup, la petite se calma et retrouva une respiration normale, comme si cet événement n'avait jamais eu lieu d'être. Seule la transpiration sur son front était restée, preuve qu'il y avait bel et bien eu quelque chose. Sho se coucha tout près de la petite et la regarda dormir, il restait pour être sur que cela ne se reproduirait plus. Il la regardait dormir paisiblement, sa poitrine se soulevant et se rabaissant dans un rythme continu. Aiba revint plusieurs minutes plus tard, après avoir fini la vaisselle pour voir l'état de Mayumi. Dans l'encadrement de la porte, il s'arrêta pour contempler ce spectacle. Sho s'était lui aussi endormi sur le lit, un sourire aux lèvres, en regardant ce petit ange qu'était Mayumi.

Cette jeune fille, d'environ dix-sept ans, ne bougeait point et on entendait dehors, la tempête qui grondait. Le vent soufflait fort contre la vitre, mais ne pouvait enterrer ce bruit continu que faisait la machine qui lui était relié. Bip! Bip! Bip… Le rythme de se son s'arrêta, signifiant que cette dernière ne respirait plus qui fut vite remplacer par un son agressant pour les oreilles qui ne voulait plus cesser. Le patient qui dormait à côté fut alarmer par ce bruit puis la machine reprit son court et l'homme se recoucha sur son lit, ne s'inquiétant plus de ça. Bip! Bip! Bip! Mais un phénomène étrange venait de se passer dans cette pièce sans que personne ne s'en rende compte.

Le lendemain matin, Mayumi se réveilla tranquillement, ayant passé une excellente nuit. Elle tenta de se lever, mais un mal de tête et des hauts le cœur la prirent et elle dut se recoucher. Une foule d'information se bousculait dans sa tête lui rendant la tache de se lever de son lit encore plus difficile. Elle regarda autour et comprit qu'elle n'était pas au dortoir de l'institut. Une tête passa à travers la porte et elle reconnue Sho.

-Ahhh!

Elle ne pu s'empêcher de crier…En fait, ce n'était pas elle qui avait crié et Mayumi ne pouvait expliquer ce qui se passait dans son corps en ce moment. Sho s'approcha pour voir ce qu'elle avait et lui mit la main sur le front pour vérifier sa température. Elle était beaucoup moins chaude qu'hier, mais elle n'avait toujours pas l'air d'aller. Une autre tête apparut un peu plus loin : c'était Aiba. Il s'approcha de la petite, comme l'avait fait Sho quelques instants plus tôt et lui demanda d'une petite voix :

-Comment va la petite puce?

Elle essaya de parler, mais aucun son ne vint…En fait, elle ne savait pas trop quoi dire. Plusieurs mots tentaient en vain de se frayer un chemin entre sa tête et sa gorge sans jamais y parvenir. Des mots qu'elle ne connaissait pas, qu'elle n'avait jamais entendu avant qui résonnaient dans sa tête. Seulement, elle regarda les deux hommes en face d'elle et se mit à pleurer. Mayumi ne savait pas quoi faire face à ces nouvelles informations incompréhensibles et se retrouvait complètement perdue. Ne sachant pas le dilemme intérieur que subissait la petite, les deux garçons la regardaient et c'est Sho qui la prit dans ses bras pour la consoler. Croyant que c'était un gros mal de tête, Sho la berça dans ses bras et elle s'endormit rapidement, la tête posé sur son épaule. Étant en congé aujourd'hui, Aiba et Sho décidèrent de rester à l'appartement de ce dernier pour s'occuper de la petite. Elle se réveilla un peu plus tard dans la matinée et mangea avec les deux garçons. Ils écoutèrent un film dans l'après-midi et soupèrent ensemble le soir. Il n'y eu aucun appel pour Sho sur son cellulaire, donc la police n'avait pas encore eu de demande de recherche. Le lendemain, ayant une journée de travail pour les deux garçons, ils décidèrent d'emmener Mayumi avec eux. Ils se rendirent donc à la Johnny's Entertainment en compagnie de la petite fille de 6 ans. Les deux jeunes garçons se tenaient de chaque côté de cette dernière en lui tenant une main chacun. Tous firent de grands yeux en les voyants arrivés ainsi dans l'immeuble. C'était certain que cette scène était très rare à la Johnny's et surtout venant de ces deux jeunes garçons-là. La petite fille se sentait extrêmement fatiguée, pas juste physiquement, mais aussi psychologiquement. Exemple, elle ne faisait que tourner son regard vers quelque chose d'habituel tel qu'un petit restaurant de sushi et tout de suite elle devenait emballer juste à le regarder. Tout ce qu'elle voyait la rendait joyeuse, mais en même temps très confuse puisqu'elle ne savait pas d'où venait cette joie sans limite. C'était avec une démarche très lente qu'elle fut trainée de force dans la bâtisse et jusque dans la salle de danse où pratiquaient déjà trois garçons du même âge que Sho et Aiba.

-Konnichiha (bonjour)! Dit simplement Sho en entrant dans la pièce.

-Yo! Ajouta Aiba, un sourire collé aux lèvres.

Les trois autres les regardèrent eux aussi avec des grands yeux lorsqu'ils virent la petite à leurs côtés. À vrai dire, ils ne savaient pas trop quoi faire et avant qu'ils n'aient eu le temps de faire ou dire quoi que ce soit, Sho les interrompit.

-Voici Mayumi, je dois la garder pour quelques temps, mais elle ne dérangera pas, parce qu'elle a des devoirs à faire. Non?

Il se tourna vers elle pour avoir son approbation. Et elle fit seulement un signe de tête pour l'approuver. Elle alla donc s'asseoir tranquillement sur la chaise et le bureau au fond de la salle avec son sac à dos. Mayumi sortit donc son cahier où elle pratiquait ces kanji et les regarda longuement. Elle se tourna vers le groupe de garçons qui regardait un autre homme qu'elle n'avait pas vu. Celui-ci montrait des pas de danse qu'ils devaient reproduire. Elle retourna à son cahier et le fixa. Elle ne comprenait plus rien à ce qu'elle avait appris quelques jours plus tôt. La petite prit son crayon et tenta de refaire les kanji qu'elle avait écrit dans son cahier, mais les traits étaient beaucoup moins bien tracés. Un déclic se fit dans sa tête et elle lâcha le crayon sous la surprise. Mayumi laissa donc cette chose s'emparer de son corps. Elle reprit le crayon d'une main beaucoup plus ferme comme si ça faisait des années qu'elle l'avait dans les mains et commença à écrire. Qu'est-ce qu'elle écrivait? Elle n'en n'avait pas la moindre idée et se demandait bien ce que c'était. Elle reposa son crayon de plomb sur la table et regarda son chef d'œuvre. Elle prit le cahier dans ses mains, l'approcha de son visage, le recula de quelques centimètres, le retourna à l'envers avant de le remettre dans sa position initiale. Elle ne savait toujours pas qu'est-ce que c'était. Elle tentait de lire les mots, mais ne comprenait toujours rien. Mayumi laissa donc son cahier de côté et prit son autre cahier. Celui de mathématique. Cette fois-ci se fut beaucoup plus facile qu'avec les kanji et commença à faire les exercices. Son subconscient reprit le contrôle sur son corps et en deux temps trois mouvements, elle finit son exercice. Elle s'arrêta un instant pour contempler sa feuille qu'elle tenait entre ses petites mains, il y avait des calculs un peu partout sur les espaces libres sur la feuille d'exercice. Des chiffres et des chiffres partout ainsi que quelques numéros encercler. Aiba la regarda de loin et s'interrompit dans la chorégraphie pour aller la voir. Il s'avança vers elle s'accroupit pour être à sa hauteur. Elle ne l'avait pas vu et fixait toujours ce qu'elle tenait dans ses mains. Il regarda lui aussi la feuille et fut très surprit de constater que celle-ci était remplis de chiffres. Il prit la feuille entre ses mains et commença à calculer dans sa tête pour vérifier que toutes les réponses étaient bonnes. Elles étaient effectivement toutes bonnes. Aiba baissa son regard vers la table pour voir les autres papiers trainer. Le cahier de kanji captiva son regard. Ouvert à la page de tout à l'heure, il fixait ce qu'elle avait écrit.

-Mais, c'est de l'anglais?

Aiba avait plus dit cette phrase comme une question plutôt qu'une constatation parce qu'il n'était plus sur. Plus il essayait de lire les mots, plus il se demandait si son anglais était pourri. Il se retourna vers le groupe de danseurs au milieu de la pièce et cria :

-Eh Sho! Tu peux venir une minute, j'ai quelque chose à te demander.

Ce dernier arrêta ce qu'il faisait et s'en alla en direction de Mayumi et Aiba. Son ami lui tendit le cahier entre les mains et continua :

-Ce n'est pas de l'anglais, n'est-ce pas?

Sho regarda attentivement l'écriture du cahier. Non. Ce n'était effectivement pas de l'anglais, mais similaire puisque c'était des lettres de l'alphabet. Il releva sa tête vers Aiba et posa son regard vers la petite et ce dernier lui confirma sa question silencieuse à savoir si c'était elle qui l'avait écrit. Il se pencha à sa hauteur et lui demanda d'une voix douce :

-Qu'est-ce que tu as écrit là, Mayumi?

-Je ne sais pas. Dit cette dernière l'air confuse.

-Mais c'est bien toi qui l'as écrit, non?

-Oui, mais ce n'était pas moi qui contrôlait mon corps, c'est la même chose pour ma feuille de mathématique…

Les deux garçons se regardèrent un instant avant que Sho ne se repenche vers la petite pour lui dire :

-C'est très bien, tu n'es pas obligé de continuer, si tu veux…Tu peux dessiner, j'ai quelques feuilles blanches dans mon sac, si tu les veux. Continu ton bon travail, on n'est pas loin si tu as besoin d'aide.

Puis, il retourna avec Aiba vers le groupe pour continuer à pratiquer les danses, incertain de ce qu'il avait vu. Ce n'était pas de l'anglais et se demandait vraiment ce que c'était. La pratique continua et Mayumi dessina comme l'avait proposé Sho. Au début, elle trouvait ça très drôle. Puis, plus elle dessinait, plus ceux-ci s'amélioraient. Elle ne comprenait vraiment pas d'où lui venait ce talent et décida de s'arrêter là pour aujourd'hui. La petite se leva et se dirigea vers le groupe. Elle alla vers les miroirs où les garçons se regardaient pour danser et elle s'assit dos aux miroirs pour les regarder. Lorsque la danse fut enfin finit, le chorégraphe corrigea quelques petites erreurs de groupe et les laissa pour qu'ils pratiquent sans lui. Aiba invita Mayumi à venir danser avec eux et tout le monde dansa au rythme de la musique des Arashi. Un téléphone sonna, c'était celui de Sho. Il répondit et dit aux autres qu'il devait ramener Mayumi au poste de police puisque quelqu'un était venu la réclamer. Les Arashi lui dirent tous un dernier salut avant qu'elle ne parte. Sho se rendit à destination avec la petite qui retrouva sa monitrice qu'elle alla voir pour lui donner un câlin. La vieille dame remercia Sho qui lui répondit simplement de ne pas s'en faire et que c'était tout à fait normal. Il salua Mayumi et s'en alla de son côté. Il revint à la salle d'entrainement pour constater qu'il avait oublié de remettre le cahier d'exercices de la petite ainsi que la feuille de calcul et ses dessins, qui étaient très beaux dans le sac de la petite. Trop contente, Mayumi n'avait prit que son sac à dos. Heureusement, maintenant, il savait quel était le nom de l'institut ainsi que l'endroit où il se trouvait. Il se dit donc qu'il allait s'y rendre ce soir pour lui redonner ses choses. Suite à cette dure journée de pratique, Sho se rendit à l'institut comme il se l'était dit au début de la journée et se dirigea vers l'accueil. La madame derrière son comptoir lui fit un grand sourire et lui demanda d'une voix qui se voulait douce:

-Bonjour monsieur, c'est pour adopter un enfant?

-Non, non, je viens rendre les exercices de Mayumi, elle s'était perdue et j'ai m'en occuper et elle avait oublié ses feuilles, donc je viens les...

-SHO!

Il n'eut pas le temps de finir sa phrase qu'une petite voix fluette lui parvint aux oreilles. Une troupe d'enfants passa tout près et Mayumi en faisait partie. Elle courra pour sauter dans les bras de Sho qui était un peu surprit, mais tout de même content de la revoir après cette journée. Il la prit dans ses bras et lui demanda comment le reste de sa journée s'était passé après son départ. Elle répondit tout naturellement qu'elle était allée à l'école et qu'elle avait joué avec ses amis. Cet atmosphère autour de ces deux personnes semblait si familial qu'on venait même à ce poser la question s'ils n'étaient pas de la même famille. La même dame qui était venue au poste de police vint voir Sho qui lui rendit le cahier et les feuilles. Toujours dans les bras de Sho, Mayumi s'accrochait à lui comme s'il était sa bouée de sauvetage et ne voulait en aucun cas s'en séparer. Le jeune homme la déposa sur le sol et la petite fille du se résoudre à repartir avec son groupe pour le repas du soir. Elle s'en alla avec les autres jeunes puis se retourna vers Sho, les yeux pleins de larmes.

-Tu va revenir, hein? Demanda la petite.

-Bien sur que oui, je vais venir te voir. Répondis le jeune garçon.

-Tous les jours?

-Non, je n'ai pas le temps, je travaille, mais je veux bien te promettre de venir te voir les samedis, lorsque je le peux...

Il n'eut pas le temps de finir sa phrase que la petite lui donnait un autre gros câlin avant de devoir partir avec les autres. Sho s'en alla jusqu'à son appartement continua sa routine habituelle. Après ses deux jours passés en la compagnie de la petite et d'Aiba, l'endroit semblait vide de vie. Seul son âme errait entres ses murs. Il mangea et se coucha en passant à l'étrange écriture de Mayumi qu'il avait vu dans le cahier. Si ce n'était pas de l'anglais, qu'est-ce que c'était?

La jeune femme dormait toujours aussi paisiblement que les heures précédents et ne semblait toujours pas vouloir se réveiller. Une autre femme, beaucoup plus vieille que celle dans le lit tenait fermement la main de cette dernière aux paupières closes. Elle était penchée au-dessus de la jeune fille et murmurait au creux de son oreille des poèmes, des citations ou même des prières, espérant qu'elle se réveille. Rien n'y faisait, la jeune fille restait insensible aux douces paroles de la femme et continuait à rester muette.

Quelques jours passèrent où Sho ne se sentait plus aussi bien qu'avant. Il avait de la difficulté à travailler sur ses textes puisque l'inspiration n'y était pas. Il participait aux pratiques de danse avec le groupe, mais n'était pas du tout motiver. La fin de semaine arriva très vite et il eut le congé d'après-midi qu'il attendait tant. Sans aucun au revoir pour ses collègues et amis de travail, Sho se dirigea vers l'institut où il avait laissé la petite Mayumi quelques jours plus tôt. C'était une belle journée ensoleillée et tout les jeunes semblaient avoir du plaisir dans la cour de l'institut. Toutes les animatrices jouaient avec les différents groupes d'âge, en passant par les tout petits ainsi que les adolescents. Sho entra dans la cour et regarda autour de lui, des jeunes passèrent devant lui sans se préoccuper de lui et continuèrent à jouer. La dame qu'il avait rencontré quelques jours auparavant se dirigea vers lui et le remercia encore une fois de s'être occuper de la petite. Mais le visage de la dame semblait préoccuper.

-Est-ce que quelque chose se serait produit lorsque vous vous en occupiez! Demanda soudainement la vieille dame aux cheveux gris.

-Euh, non...

Il repensa alors à l'étrange fièvre qu'avait eue la petite le premier soir et continua:

-En fait oui, à un moment, Mayumi à eu une étrange fièvre et a commencer à avoir des spasmes, mais elle s'est vite calmé et endormi. Le lendemain, elle semblait aller mieux, même si elle paraissait un peu perdue...Mais est-ce qu'elle va bien?

-Oui, oui, non c'est juste qu'en fait, elle agit bizarrement. Elle écrit des choses qu'elle-même ne comprend pas et est devenu intelligente d'un coup. Ses professeurs nous ont confié qu'ils n'avaient jamais vu ça auparavant. Non c'est juste que je voulais savoir...

La petite fille, dont les deux adultes parlaient, arriva en courant vers le jeune homme qui la prit tendrement dans ses bras. Elle commença à parler de sa semaine, ne s'inquiétant pas de ce qui l'entourait, en passant par raconter ses cours ainsi que ces moments libre à l'institut. Sho avait un grand sourire peint sur le visage et trouvait ce que la petite disait, très drôle. Ils allèrent s'asseoir sur un banc et continuèrent à parler. D'autres jeunes arrivèrent pour se mêler à la conversation. Plusieurs jeunes filles, qui connaissaient Sho à cause de sa célébrité, vinrent près de lui, sans oser trop l'approcher, le trouvant trop beau. Les jeunes continuaient s'attrouper autour de lui et plusieurs lui posaient des questions sur son travail, d'autres sur ce qu'il aimait. C'était un des seuls adultes qu'ils rencontraient et qui voulait bien parler avec eux. C'était un moment magique pour ces enfants sans parents qui buvaient littéralement les paroles du jeune homme. Ce dernier répondait à toutes les questions très poliment et un enfant, beaucoup plus énergique que les autres, se leva et cria qu'il voulait jouer, étant fatigué de ne rien faire. Surprit de cette soudaine annonce, il ne fit rien et Mayumi, qui était assise tranquillement sur ses genoux, se leva pour crier à son tour à la troupe de jeune :

-On joue à cache-cache et c'est Sho qui compte!

À peine eut-elle fini de dire sa phrase que tous les enfants attroupés autour déguerpir aussitôt et pensèrent où ils pourraient se cacher. Mayumi s'avança vers Sho, tout sourire sur le visage. Il la regarda et comprit qu'il venait de se faire avoir. Elle avait de la jugeote la petite. Il ferma les yeux et compta comme le voulait la petite fille. Ichi (un), ni (deux), san (trois). Il s'arrêta lorsqu'il arriva à trente. Il les ouvra et fixa la cour. Mis à part les monitrices qui regardaient de temps en temps vers quelques recoins de la cour, là où devait se cacher les jeunes, il n'y avait pas âmes qui vivent. Il se dirigea vers les modules et en trouva. Ceux-ci se rendirent avec les monitrices puis jouaient à un autre jeu lorsqu'ils étaient trouvés, pendant que Sho continuait à chercher. Il se pencha, aperçut des jeunes. Il les avait trouvées. Il ne restait que quelques jeunes à trouver et le jeu prit fin. Tous les enfants étaient contents, surtout Mayumi qui avait pu passer du temps avec Sho et ses amis de l'institut qu'elle considérait comme ses frères et sœurs. Il était déjà 4h, l'après-midi avait passé très vite et les jeunes allaient rentrer pour se laver les mains ainsi que le visage pour aller manger. Mayumi, extrêmement triste de voir Sho s'en aller, demanda aux animatrices si ce dernier pouvait rester à manger avec elle. Plusieurs autres enfants qui avaient joué avec le jeune homme approuvèrent la demande de Mayumi en suppliant les monitrices de le l'inviter à souper. Ayant réussit à convaincre les dames de dire oui, Sho accepta et se joignit à table avec les jeunes. La soirée se déroula magnifiquement bien puisque tout le monde riait et s'amusait énormément. Lorsque le groupe d'âge de Mayumi du aller se coucher, Sho lui souhaita une bonne nuit et s'en alla chez lui crever de sa journée. Il avait grandement apprécié ces moments avec les jeunes puisque c'était différent de ce qu'il vivait à l'habitude…Il y avait les juniors à la JE, mais c'était pour des raisons plus professionnels qu'il les côtoyait et n'avait jamais eu, non plus ce genre de relation plus intime avec eux. Il continua sa routine et le lendemain, il retourna au travail, content de sa fin de semaine.

Ça faisait plusieurs semaines que Sho rendait visite à Mayumi à l'institut, faut dire qu'il s'était énormément attaché à elle. Elle semblait étonnamment mature pour son âge ce qui surprenait tous les adultes qui lui parlait. La fin de semaine suivante, Aiba décida d'aller rendre visite à Mayumi avec Sho ce qui fit plaisir à cette dernière. Aiba, qui n'avait pas oublié la petite à cause cette étrange écriture, lui demanda qu'est-ce que c'était. Sho, étonner, se souvint lui aussi du cahier d'exercices de la petite. Elle répondit le plus naturellement de monde :

-Ah! Ça? C'était du français…

-Tu connais le français? Demanda Sho.

-Bien sûr que non, c'est Eugénie qui m'a appris…À vrai dire, elle avait prit le contrôle pour transcrire ses émotions dans mon cahier. Bien sûr, à ce moment là, je ne comprenais pas.

Les deux garçons la regardèrent interloquer et celle-ci s'en alla dans le dortoir pour revenir avec le cahier en question. Elle ouvrit son cahier et ils purent voir les fines lettres écrites de la main de Mayumi. Elle pencha sa tête au-dessus du cahier et commença à lire :

-Je ne sais pas comment j'ai fais pour en arriver ici, mais chose certaine, ce n'est pas mon corps. Mes pensées se bousculent dans ma tête (qui n'est pas la mienne) et ce dernier est prêt à exploser à tout moment. J'ai l'impression de ne pas être à ma place puisque je m'impose dans ce corps. Je ne comprends absolument rien de ce que les autres autour de moi disent. La seule chose dont je me souviens se sont le regard horrifié mon amie ainsi que les lumières du camion qui fonçait droit sur nous. Bien sûr, lorsque je me suis réveillé, s'était Sho et Aiba qui se trouvait devant moi, comment ne pas faire pour s'évanouir (ou plutôt, crier) devant ces super belles idoles? (Hahaha! Non mais quelle tarte je fais!) Pour l'instant, tout ce que je sais, c'est que je me trouve dans le corps d'une certaine Mayumi, 6 ans qui habite dans un orphelinat, qu'elle se serait perdue et qu'elle aurait été hébergé chez Sho (le rêve quoi!). Je regarde autour de moi pour constater que nous sommes à l'une des répétitions de danse du groupe (Lucky). Ils sont tellement cool, je n'en reviens pas. Bref, quelque chose de féroce se bat en moi à ce moment même, c'est surement la petite fille qui veut reprendre possession de son corps alors je vais le lui laisser…

Mayumi releva la tête et tourna la page du cahier. Il y avait encore cette écriture. Elle tourna encore une fois la page et les deux garçons constatèrent qu'elle était encore bien remplie.

-À chaque jour, elle écrit. Elle à décider que mon cahier serait son journal intime, mais c'est comme ça que j'ai pu la connaître. Alors, ça ne me dérange pas. Continua Mayumi.

Aiba prit le cahier des mains de la petite pour lui-même tourné les pages. Ce que disait Mayumi était vrai, puisque la date était écrite dans le haut gauche de la page et qu'il y avait une petite signature dans le bas de la page à droite. Aiba pointa la signature et demanda:

-J'imagine que c'est le nom de la personne qui est à l'intérieur de toi?

Mayumi fit signe que oui de la tête.

-Elle s'app...

La petite n'eut pas le temps de finir sa phrase qu'un petit spasme lui parcourra le corps en entier. Elle secoua ses deux petites tresses et releva la tête avec un grand sourire peint sur le visage.

-Bonjour, je...je m'appelle Eugénie.

Sa voix était devenue pâteuse et l'accent était terriblement mauvais. Comme si c'était un occidental qui essayait de parler la langue.

-Je..C'est moi qui partage le corps de Mayumi...J'ai 17 ans et je vis au Québec. Je ne sais pas com..combien de temps je vais rester alors, on s'entraide Mayumi et moi. M'aide avec le Japonais et moi je l'aide dans ses matières à l'école. Je..C'est voilà. Merci d'avoir écouter.

Un autre spasme prit la petite fille de plein fouet et elle secoua une autre fois ses petites tresses avant de lever les yeux vers les deux garçons.

-Wow! Ben dis donc, t'as fait des progrès pour le parler! C'est fantastique!

La petite sautait sur place tellement elle était contente, mais les deux jeunes hommes la regardaient sans vraiment trop comprendre ce qui venait de se passer. Était-ce vraiment cette Eugénie qui venait de parler par l'intermédiaire du corps de Mayumi ou la petite était tout simplement une très bonne comédienne? Pour l'instant, il n'y avait pas assez de preuves pour croire à ce que la petite disait puisqu'elle pouvait tout aussi bien inventé le tout pour se rendre intéressante. Suite à ce petit incident, elle retourna porter le cahier dans sa chambre et revint pour jouer avec les garçons et ce, le plus normalement du monde.

La femme d'un certain âge, toujours assisse aux côtés de la plus jeune, commença à pleurer doucement.

-S'il-te-plaît, réveille toi! Fais le pour moi...Ouvre les yeux.

Mais la jeune fille dans le lit restait immobile, telle la belle au bois dormant attendant son prince charmant.

-S'il-te-plaît...Eugénie...

Sho et Aiba avait un clip à tourné avec leur groupe de prévu pour bientôt, donc ils devaient tous les deux pratiquer plus avec le groupe ainsi qu'individuellement. Vu ce nouvel emploie du temps chargé avec les danseurs, les chanteurs ainsi que les gens du staff chargé pour le décor et le son, Sho n'avait plus beaucoup de temps pour aller voir Mayumi, ce qui l'attristait. Malgré ça, il se donna à fond durant le mois où il devait travailler avec tout le monde sur le clip. En fait, c'était le PV de Lotus pour le drama d'Aiba et le groupe voulait absolument faire de leur mieux. Surtout que la chorégraphie n'était pas aussi simple que d'habitude, donc ils avaient du travailler fort tous ensemble pour la réussir. Le mois passa vite pour le groupe d'Arashi, mais très lentement pour la petite Mayumi qui attendait fin de semaine après fin de semaine que Sho vienne la voir.

La petite ne s'amusait plus autant avec les enfants du même âge...Ils ne la trouvaient pas normal, donc la laissait de côté lorsqu'ils faisaient un jeu de groupe. Elle savait bien que c'était du à son nouveau comportement que les autres ne lui parlaient plus à l'institut et cela lui faisait mal. D'autant plus que Sho et Aiba ne venait plus la voir. Heureusement pour Mayumi, Eugénie était toujours la pour elle. Elle s'attachait de plus en plus à cette étrangère qui lui disait sans cesse de continuer à aller voir les autres malgré le fort rejet que ces derniers lui imposaient. À son école, ses deux amis, Teruo et Akina lui parlaient toujours puisqu'ils se connaissaient depuis déjà un petit moment et ne semblait pas s'en faire pour le nouveau comportement de Mayumi. Non, au contraire, ils la trouvaient même plus génial à toujours trouvé les réponses à tous. C'est pourquoi cette dernière restait toujours un peu plus longtemps à l'école pour étudier à la bibliothèque en compagnie d'Eugénie. La petite préférait grandement être avec l'adolescente de 17 ans plutôt que de retourner à l'institut pour être exclu du groupe par les autres enfants. Ses amis de l'orphelinat, qu'elle considérait comme ses frères et sœurs, ne pensaient plus à l'accepter telle qu'elle était puisqu'elle se retrouvait toujours toute seule à la table pour manger le matin ainsi que le soir. Mayumi commençait réellement à en avoir marre de se faire exclure ainsi, mais le supportait avec le sourire en espérant que le lendemain vienne vite pour aller voir ses vrais amis à l'école. Mais lorsque venait la fin de semaine, son moral rebaissait à zéro puisqu'elle ne pouvait pas sortir de l'institut pour voir ses amis, mais surtout parce qu'elle devait rester enfermer dans cet endroit à devoir rester avec les gens qui ne l'aimaient pas. Le vendredi soir, sachant qu'elle allait rester à l'orphelinat toute la fin de semaine, elle arriva plus tard au dortoir. Évidemment, c'était dangereux pour une petite fille 6 ans de se promener dans les rues de Tokyo, sachant qu'elle s'était déjà perdue auparavant, les monitrices la grondèrent et elle dut se priver du repas du soir à cause de sa mauvaise conduite. Lorsque les autres filles arrivèrent dans le dortoir, Mayumi était assisse à son bureau, en train de travailler son anglais avec Eugénie qui lui enseignait le tout par l'intermédiaire de leurs pensées.

-Toujours à travailler celle-là! Dit une fille.

-Ouais, elle veut seulement être dans les bonnes grâces du professeur! Répliqua une autre.

Mayumi n'entendit rien, trop occuper à écouter attentivement ce que lui disait Eugénie dans sa tête. Elle odorait apprendre, et même si parfois elle n'aimait pas partager son corps où ses pensées, Eugénie était un atout majeur dans la progression de ses études. La fille qui avait parlé en premier s'approcha de Mayumi et se pencha au-dessus de son épaule pour regarder ce qu'elle écrivait.

-Non, mais quelle tarte!

Cette dernière prit le cahier de Mayumi dans ses mains et le déchira sous ses yeux. Toutes les notes d'anglais se trouvaient au sol. Les autres filles, qui n'en voulaient pas du tout à Mayumi, regardèrent la scène impuissante. La petite fille posséder regarda son cahier et le bourreau de ce dernier avant de rentrer dans une colère noir. Eugénie était encore plus fâcher que la petite et elle prit donc le contrôle du corps. Elle se leva lentement, posant son regard le plus meurtrier à la petite fille devant elle.

-C'est vraiment stupide!

Elle venait de parler en japonais avec un accent terrible, mais la colère y était présente.

-**C'est vraiment stupide! Pourquoi vous lui faites ça? Hein? Elle n'a rien fait pour le mériter...**

Eugénie, n'en pouvait plus, elle venait de continuer son monologue en français et personne ne comprenait. Elle regardait, une par une les personnes qui se trouvaient dans la pièce, espérant que ces dernières comprennent.

-Doushite? (Pourquoi?)

Elle s'interrompit et ramassa le tas de feuilles éparpillées au sol sous le regard incertains de toutes les filles du dortoir qui la prenait maintenant pour une folle. Elle s'avança vers la fille qui avait déchiré le cahier en deux.

-Ça t'a fait plaisir peut-être, de déchirer ce cahier? Dit-elle en le montrant devant elle. C'est par pure méchanceté que tu fais ça? Ou parce que tu veux montrer que tu es plus forte que tout le monde?

Elle retourna à sa place, déposa son cahier sur son pupitre avant de se retourner et de lui dire:

-C'est juste vraiment stupide...Ce que tu viens de faire!

Elle encra son regard noir dans celui de l'autre petite fille d'à peine un an son aîné pour lui faire comprendre les conséquences de son geste. Mayumi quitta donc la pièce, bien décidé à trouver une brocheuse pour remettre son cahier comme avant, sous les regards admiratifs et incertains de certaines. La petite fille qui avait déchiré le cahier en deux tremblait de peur tellement la colère et le regard de Mayumi l'avait transpercé.

Suite à cet incident dans les dortoirs, plus personne énerva Mayumi puisqu'elle avait acquit le respect de tous en disant vraiment ce qu'elle pensait à cette petite fille qui avait voulu être méchante avec elle.

Le dimanche, un visiteur arriva dans la cour de l'orphelinat pour venir dire un petit bonjour à une petite fille en particulier. Il faisait beau et les enfants couraient partout, s'amusaient et riaient. La vieille dame le vit et alla à sa rencontre. Ils discutèrent un peu avant qu'il ne demande où se trouvait Mayumi, puisqu'il ne l'avait pas encore vu. La dame ria et pointa du doigt la petite, debout sur un banc en train de parler à un groupe d'enfant assis à terre. Un peu surprit, Sho fronça les sourcils et la dame lui expliqua:

-Elle est en train de leur apprendre à parler anglais...Elle est vraiment douée cette petite, non?

-Oui, bien sûr qu'elle l'est. Répondit-il.

Il se dirigea donc vers le banc où gesticulait la petite. Plus il s'avançait, plus il entendait ce qu'elle disait :

-Ok! Répéter tous avec moi. Aka (rouge), red. Buruu (bleu), blue. Guriin (vert), green. Kiiro (jaune), yellow…

Et elle continuait ainsi à faire répéter les couleurs aux autres. Sho la regardait, puisqu'il était redu tout proche du banc, mais Mayumi était tellement concentrer à sa tâche qu'elle n'avait toujours pas vu le jeune homme. Il s'approcha encore un peu plus et elle le vit. La joie sur visage à ce moment là prouvait qu'elle était très heureuse de revoir Sho. Lui de même, son visage s'éclaira pour laisser place à un immense sourire. Cette petite fille avait le don de lui rendre toute sa bonne humeur, elle comblait un manque dans la vie du jeune homme. Elle sauta au cou de Sho et le serra fort contre elle tout comme le garçon qui ne voulait pas non plus se séparer d'elle. En fait, toutes les fois qu'il était venu, il avait toujours un pincement au cœur de voir cette petite rester en arrière sans qu'il puisse l'y emmener et cette fois, c'était décider. Il passa donc son après-midi en compagnie de Mayumi qui en avait long à dire de ce dernier mois et demi qui venait de passer. Il parla lui aussi de son travail, mais décida de s'amuser avec elle au lieu de rester assit sur un banc à parler. Et c'est ce qu'ils firent. Ils jouèrent tous les deux à des jeux comme à la corde à sauter ou tout simplement se lancer un ballon et à chaque instant passer tous les deux, il la trouvait de plus en plus attachante. Lorsque l'heure du souper arriva, Sho s'en alla, sous l'œil peiné de Mayumi qui ne savait pas du tout quand il allait revenir.

Les semaines qui suivirent, Sho fit des mains et des pieds pour pouvoir convaincre son patron, papa Johnny's, de lui permettre d'adopter un enfant. Il avait effectivement prit un formulaire à l'accueil pour pouvoir adopter Mayumi, mais la décision de l'avoir sans pour autant quitter son travail venait d'en haut. Johnny's ne pouvait laisser Sho avec un enfant, pas qu'il ne l'en croyait pas capable de s'en occuper, sauf que la vie d'une célébrité est toujours incertaine et surtout, pleines d'imprévus. C'était la raison pourquoi il ne voulait pas qu'il adopte, étant en plus tout seul pour s'en occuper, mais la conviction se lisait dans les yeux de ce dernier et Johnny's n'eut d'autre choix que d'accepter la requête du jeune homme de 29 ans. Sho alla en parler avec le reste du groupe et se fut Aiba qui en était le plus content, tous approuvèrent sa décision et l'appuyaient à cent pour cent dans sa démarche d'adoption. C'est ainsi que trois semaines plus tard, il alla à l'orphelinat pour rendre une dernière visite à Mayumi. Il parla avec la même vieille dame qui venait toujours lui parler et il remit le formulaire dans ses mains. Un sourire bienveillant illumina son visage, puisqu'elle savait que la petite Mayumi serait comblé de bonheur. Le reste se passa très vite puisqu'on alla chercher le peu de bagages de la petite, qu'on fit remplir les documents pour Mayumi et ainsi de suite, tant et si bien que Mayumi rentra dans l'appartement de Sho pour enfin y rester définitivement. Elle avait enfin une vraie famille.

La jeune fille, du prénom d'Eugénie, était toujours couchée dans son lit d'hôpital. Cela faisait trois jours qu'elle dormait profondément. Depuis son accident de voiture, elle était plongée dans un coma profond et les médecins ne donnaient pas cher de sa peau. Il y avait peu de chance qu'elle se réveille dans son état actuelle puisqu'Eugénie avait eu un gros choc. Le camion avait frappé de plein fouet la mini fourgonnette que son amie conduisait suite à une soirée bien arrosé et aucune ne s'était réveiller, l'une étant morte, l'autre toujours dans le coma. Sa mère était restée à son chevet tous les jours depuis l'accident et c'est les cernes aux yeux qu'elle retourna à la maison, pour pouvoir se reposer un peu elle aussi.

Mayumi vivait très bien avec Sho. Elle allait à l'école et revenait pour souper avec Sho qui repartait souvent à la J.E pour finir sa journée de travail. Les fins de semaine, elle allait souvent chez Akina ou Teruo pour jouer avec eux, mais des fois, elle accompagnait aussi Sho lorsque c'était des pratiques de danse où de chant. Puisqu'elle ne dérangeait personne, elle venait souvent à la grande joie de Sho et de plusieurs garçons à la Johnny's qui jouaient avec elle durant leurs pauses. La vie se passait bien pour ces deux-là. Ils allaient souvent manger des ramens au petit restaurent du coin et ils étaient tout simplement heureux de tout ça. Mayumi partageait toujours son corps avec Eugénie et elle vivait en parfaite harmonie avec elle-même. Sho trouvait ça bizarre, mais la croyait tout de même puisqu'elle avait un comportement beaucoup plus mature que les autres et qu'elle avait une facilité déconcertante à apprendre, comme si elle avait déjà tout apprit. Mayumi eut sept ans et cinq ans plus tard, lors de son douzième anniversaire, Eugénie s'en alla. La petite fille ne s'en était pas rendu compte tout de suite, mais lorsqu'elle pensa et qu'aucune réponse de vint, elle sut tout de suite que sa partenaire de révision n'était plus avec elle pour partager ce corps. Elle se sentait vide sans Eugénie, mais n'osait pas le dire à Sho de peur d'avoir l'air folle, même si elle lui parlait souvent d'Eugénie. Alors, elle continua, comme si de rien n'était, un peu triste pareil.

Elle ouvrit tranquillement les yeux. Des images défilaient devant elle de ses six dernières années. Pas les années dans son corps, mais dans celui d'une autre. Elle regarda autour d'elle. Elle était dans un hôpital. Oui, elle se souvenait de l'accident, de tout. Eugénie s'assit péniblement sur son lit. Elle se regarda et constata l'ampleur des dégâts : Un bras dans le plâtre, la tête bander, le pied fouler ainsi que plusieurs petit bleu. Une infirmière passa dans le couloir et à sa plus grande surprise, la jeune fille était réveiller. Un mal de tête prit de plein fouet Eugénie qui se recoucha. C'était presqu'un miracle qu'elle soit toujours là, parmi les vivants, mais ce n'était pas ce qui inquiétait le plus la jeune fille.

-Pardonner moi, mais quel jours sommes-nous?

Sa voix était pâteuse et elle avait toujours de la misère à parler le français. Faut dire qu'elle n'y était plus habituée, suite à son long séjour au Japon dans le corps de la petite fille. L'infirmière la regarda puis lui répondit d'une voix douce.

-Nous sommes mercredi le 7 janvier 2011…

-Hein? Pour vrai, mais c'est … Fan-tas-tique! Mais ça veut dire…Nous ne sommes pas en 2017?

-Pourquoi serions-nous en 2017 mademoiselle?

-Non, c'est rien…Merci beaucoup.

-Vous devriez-vous reposer un peu ma chère, après un accident comme celui-ci, vous devez reprendre des forces.

-Hum.

Puis elle se recoucha et s'endormit comme un bébé se souvenant de sa mésaventure passé au Japon.

En fait, le phénomène qui s'était passé n'était pas si simple que ça à expliquer. C'est seulement qu'Eugénie avait transférer de corps suite à son choc, l'âme n'avait pu le supporter et était partie vers un pays qu'elle appréciait beaucoup. La jeune fille avait donc vécu les dernières années dans le corps de la petite Mayumi en compagnie de son idole de toujours : Sho. Mais pour une raison inconnu, au lieu de retourner dans son corps à l'époque où ils étaient lorsque la petite fille avait douze ans, son âme s'était déplacer dans un trou noir temporelle qui lui avait permit de retourner dans son corps seulement trois jours plus tard après son accident de voiture. Son subconscient en trois jours, qui avait duré six ans pour elle, avait acquit beaucoup de donner. Elle savait donc parler le japonais ainsi que le lire grâce à Mayumi, mais elle avait aussi une expérience de vie beaucoup plus grande comparée aux autres adolescents de son âge.

Eugénie pu sortir de l'hôpital et continuer sa scolarité à son école secondaire ainsi que de poursuivre ses études au cégep l'année suivante. Elle savait que durant ce temps là, Mayumi et elle partageait un corps toutes les deux de l'autre côté de l'océan. Elle continua donc sa vie en sachant un jour qu'elle pourrait les rencontrer de nouveau. Eugénie alla donc au cégep deux ans pour étudier les langues où elle avait une facilité à tout casser pour apprendre. Elle continua ses études à l'Université pour devenir enseignante et un des cours optionnelles était un cour de langue. Elle choisit donc le japonais, pour être sur d'avoir toutes les bases de la langue si un jour elle y retournait. Mais, ayant une excellente base en cette langue difficile d'apprentissage, elle n'apprenait rien. Elle était donc la meilleure de sa classe. Elle réussit à finir ses études en enseignement à l'Université et décida donc d'aller se trouver du travail de l'autre côté du continent pour enseigner l'anglais aux Japonais.

Eugénie sortait enfin de l'aéroport et elle huma cet air frais. Enfin dans ce pays! Elle était soulager de revenir après tout ce temps. Elle se rendit donc au petit restaurent de ramen auquel elle allait avec Sho et Mayumi en premier, affamé de son voyage de plus de douze heures. Il était environ 1h de l'après-midi et elle se commanda la même chose que Mayumi prenait lorsqu'elle était encore avec elle. Une petite voix l'interpella au loin. La jeune femme releva la tête pour voir la petite fille d'environ douze ans…

-Mayumi!

-Eugénie!

Les deux filles se sautèrent littéralement dans les bras l'une de l'autre, trop contente pour l'exprimer en mots, elles préféraient de loin les câlins. Un homme d'environ 35 ans arriva derrière les deux jeunes filles et toussota légèrement. Les deux relevèrent la tête et aperçurent Sho.

-Qu'est-ce que tu fais Mayumi, tu ne devrais pas sauter comme ça sur une inconnu. Dit-il. **I'm so sorry miss, she didn't want to do that to you**. Continua-t-il.

-Ah ça? Il n'y a pas de problème!

Elle se retourna vers Mayumi et commença la grosse conversation avec la petite. Pour Mayumi ça faisait à peine un mois qu'Eugénie était partie, mais pour la jeune femme de 23 ans, ça faisait au moins six ans et elle était bien contente de revoir la petite fille ainsi que Sho. Elle se retourna vers Sho et lui tendit sa main.

-Bonjour, je me présente, je suis Eugénie et je …

-Hein ? Alors, c'est vous ?

Il n'en croyait tout simplement pas ses oreilles. Jamais il n'aurait pensé qu'il pourrait un jour rencontrer en personne cette Eugénie dont Mayumi lui parlait tant.

-Haha ! Oui c'est moi ! Eugénie…

Il l'aimait déjà. Ses traits d'occidentaux, ses cheveux et yeux bruns chocolat, son accent vraiment mignon…Il la trouvait de son goût…

-Eh dit, tu viens un peu à la maison ? Ce soir on mange du curry ! Je suis sûr que ça fais longtemps que tu n'en as pas mangé ? Du vrai ! Allez, dit oui Sho ! Il faut absolument l'invité !

-Je ne crois pas, je dois trouver un hôtel ainsi qu'une job…Répondit Eugénie.

-On peut t'héberger à la maison, ça coûte plutôt cher les hôtels…

C'est ainsi que recommença cette merveilleuse histoire de la famille réuni malgré le temps et l'espace. Eugénie se trouva un travail d'enseignant, Sho continua sa carrière avec beaucoup plus de faciliter grâce à l'aide d'Eugénie pour s'occuper de Mayumi. Ils se marièrent, mais n'eurent pas d'enfant, mis à part la petite fille qu'ils avaient déjà et vécurent heureux tous ensemble

*Ceci est une histoire inventée de toute pièce issue de l'imagination de l'écrivain, mais se basant sur certains personnages ou personnalités réelles. Voilà ce qu'est une fanfiction.


End file.
